1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical film for suppressing near-infrared ray transmittance and a display filter using the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large amount of near-infrared rays may be generated from a plasma display when a discharge gas emits UV rays to excite phosphors. The near-infrared rays may cause malfunction of remote controllers for household electric appliances around the plasma display as well as remote controllers for the plasma display itself.